


First summer on Earth

by nyaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, idk - Freeform, the ending is shit and i can't write, the garla never attacked the earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyaladin/pseuds/nyaladin
Summary: the war is over and they're in love?





	First summer on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning i'm not a native english speaker so big grammar errors ahead, lmk if something doesnt make sense and i'll try to fix that; also the ending sucks lol

The sky looked oversaturated with colour. She’d never seen anything quite this blue. It was clear and melting under the hot, late afternoon sun. She was sure she had never seen anything quite this blue, yet strangely it reminded her of something. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it and it left her with an eerie sense of deja vu.

  
She was standing on a vast balcony that she heard someone describe as ‘very art-deco’ whatever that meant. Most of it was hidden in shade thanks to the branches of a tree with bright-coloured round fruit. There were many various potted plants scattered around the floor, some of which she learnt to recognize – lavender, aloe vera, some succulents (Hunk always talked about those with passion). A small table with two chairs stood near the wall, above it hung a mirror with sharp edges and a small picture of a beach –the same beach that stretched out in front of her.

  
It wasn’t a first beach that Allura’s seen, but something about it felt different, warmer, home-ier. It reminded her of long summers she spent with her friends back on Altea. They used to swim a lot and go fishing in early hours. She missed them, she missed home…

  
Abrupt knocking broke her stream of thought. She shook her head, wiped away a tear she didn’t feel appear. „Come in!” she shouted and she turned to face the view.

  
The door opened, followed by a quiet „Hey, Lu, it’s just me”. Lance came into the room. His brown hair was messy and his skin got darker since they landed on Earth. He was dressed in his casual wear of khaki shorts and a light tank top. He looked good. And she hated herself for realising it so late. She spent nights wondering if the whole Lotor fiasco didn’t happen, would she ever truly notice Lance? He was always there for her after she’d gotten out of that crypod after ten thousand years. He (quite literally) supported her, damn, he’s sacrificed himself for her and she was So focused on Lotor back then. Hoping to restore Altean culture, to feel at home again. She was so naive, so stupid.

  
Lance stood beside her and whistled at the view.  
„Quite a place, isn’t it? Just look: golden sands, calm at sea, seagulls having a blast in the air. Nothing to compare to Varadero beach, but it’s still nice, isn’t it?”

  
She turned to him. She eyed his relaxed expression, the slope of his nose, the gentle curve of his lips..

  
„That’s where I’m from. Varadero, I mean.” He continued with his eyes somewhat sad. „It’s... it’s great. The beach is wider and believe it or not, the air isn’t as dry as it is here. The breeze is… it feels like the sea is planting soft kisses on your arms and face, you know. And there are waaay more seagulls there and like animals in general, I haven’t seen a crab in Years, didn’t think I’d miss them since they occupied the Varadero beach more than people did” he chuckled with a faint smile on his face. His well-manicured hands were resting on the railing. He was so close. Allura took the whole picture of him in. He’s changed so much during their time in space, and yet - not at all. His shoulders got broader, his jaw got sharper, his hair got longer, his voice got deeper…

  
Lance turned his face towards Allura. „We could go there sometime if you’d like.?” He said unsure, hoping.

  
…but his smile was still just as precious as she remembers from the glimpses when she saw him for who he was rather than who he was supposed to be. A paladin. The defender of the universe. She planted her hand atop his.

  
„Yeah, I’d like that.”

  
His eyes widened. He looked down on their hands and intertwined his fingers with Allura’s.

  
„You’ll love it, mark my words!” he grinned and as if he couldn’t contain himself he pulled her close into a hug. He started laughing and his laugh was still as contagious as ever, and when he pulled away slightly to look at Allura, she saw that his eyes just as blue as melted sky on the planet Earth. Huh, so that’s why she felt that eerie sense of deja-vu. Lance’s eyes were just as full of colour as was the summer sky. The bluest blue she’s ever seen.

  
Blue. She smiled wide. What were the odds? Or was it fate for her, the blue paladin, to fall for a former blue paladin of the bluest eyes surrounded by the blue sky and sea? She hugged him tightly again, and maybe she could find home in his arms. She supposes, now that they’re not fighting the war, there’s all of the time in the universe to find out.


End file.
